bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenshi Akira No Kousen
Tenshi is an Adjuchas Arrancar that serves Las Noches as the Segundo Espada, Head of the Laboratories and Hostile sciences. He is capable of performing a technique known as Overkill as well as having mastered his Ressureccion. Appearance Tenshi’s mask fragment is on his left hand, he is always in a white suit his number below his right eye his Zanpaktuto is on his left hip suggesting he is right handed the blade Zanpakuto is jet back shadows swirl around his body and his blade while his blade is out. His white hair is always slicked back. Personality Tenshi is very calm now his soul is in once piece and now he is able to come into a new form of power in so he is very sure of his ablitys, he knows a not winnable fight but when under orders he does what he is told History The road to power Tenshi stared down the moving training dummy in his room’s training chamber water up too his thighs. Gravity turned up a extra 15 times normal earth’s gravity he heavily pulls out his short dull black zanpakuto only a few inches longer than a wabusuke. He was sweating this dummy made him look slow and clumsy and at best weak he has been doing this for sixteen hours straight. He put his zanpakuto away and clapped his hands the water subsiding into the drainage pipes as he re-clothed himself in white pants and then left his room with a towel. He made his way outside and soindo’ed up on top of the dome of las noches only to have something run though his mind Takumu looked to his following and smiled as he lifted his hands up to the sky as he turned from them to look back up at the moon. "The sky is the limit.. or so says the old saying, but I bring you a new truth.." He says to them as they all seem to lean foward to make sure not to miss this revelation. "... There is no limit. The only limit to yourself is the one you make, so tell me, Fellow Arrancar Brothers and Sisters... Do you have a limit?" This seemed to cause a great bit of a stir amongst the numeros and even Luxia Dela Rosa was enamored by this truth, despite the fact she was a direct extraction of Takumu's own cells so he could make room for more intelligence and brain capacity. Taku asked the question again to the numeros gathering he had ontop of the roof under the eternal moonlit sky, "I guess you're still trying to figure it out, but one more time... Do -YOU-, my brothers and sisters, my subjects and future leaders of this great white citadel, have a limit? Will you forever burden yourself with lies and deceit that the form of the Arrancar in your current evolution is as far as you will go? Are you going to let your story go untold and fall once again to failure that might only be covered up once again with lies? Come on, and rise up! Tell me and this white fortress if you are going to buy into the lies of limitations?!" He preaches with a bit of fanaticism in his voice. That speech Tenshi looked up too he belived in it and he told others there is no limits too their powers, he felt slated somehow like it has been a lie he was gone for the last few months training and still didn’t feel stronger he felt…the same something hit him, he was a experiment, one of takumus creations and successes his predecessor Takumu looked similar in his resurrection stage as Tenshi! But how is this so he glared out into the wasted sands of his home. Then it struck him he needed the next stage of his power in order for him to get stronger. But how takumu wasn’t able to guide him to get second resurrection Takumu was able to make Tenshi a arrancar by markers in his blood that need to be activated in order for the transformation to take place but this was dangerous with unknown drawbacks Tenshi was the “perfect” arrancar yet held back. Heading down to the lab drawing his own blood on the way he sat in the vary chair takumu sat in to make Tenshi a arrancar he opened up a analysis too take his blood in small samples as the halo keyboard displayed and Tenshi began working too find the marker in his blood just as takumu did before him. Days spent analyzing his own blood too find the marker in his blood have been unsuccessful. Though Takumo did leave an impression on Tenshi in the similarities between their powers the fact that Tenshi power was his own and only his own despite this impression left Tenshi slightly disgruntled he sat there staring at the screen right in front of his face knowing the answer lies in him the answer too acquiring his next stage of power where just there mocking him mocking his intelligence. Tenshi glared at the screen and walked away sighing how did the arrancars before him get their next stage? Though battle? Or did something awaken in them he had too found a new approach the shinigami got powers from themselves or their sprits too are more correct. Tenshi scuffed not wanting to do this as he got up and walked to his room going into the training chamber rised the water too be at his waist at a sitting position as he sat down cross legged and meditated calming his mind to find this next stage this next gap in power as his mind suddenly flashed too a vision of his human self The area around them was black as a starless night sky as tenshi stared at Jimmy and jimmy stared back both two different people two different beings on two different stages of power yet the same person at the same time one could not be without the other. Jimmy stood at a solid six foot in his old military combat gear the gear he died in two swords in his hands and a hole in his gut where he died and the spike of ice he fell on impaled him “oh how the mighty have fallen” he spoke in his Italian ascent and tenshi knew this is what stood between him and greater power The two of them stood there like night and day as though they can never interact never meet Tenshi drew his blade as Jimmy spoke more “Oh how you have fallen in your path to greatness only met by defeat and deceit, you know if I would have known I would have become into you into this…’Tenshi’ I would have stayed in that mental institute you took the name of the man who killed us. Do you remember? Tenshi akira no kousen the man who wielded fire against our shadows” Tenshi looked upon his human self-disgusted he knew not his real name and took the name of his killer because his pride would remind him anyways of his defeat as he raised his black zan somehow visible in the never ending blackness between them. “I took the name of your killer because it shows me the mistakes you made as a human and thus your weakness” jimmy tilted his head as Tenshi raised the black sword and pointed it at him and thus jimmy spoke again “humans make mistakes and grow stronger for it” Tenshi couldn’t help but chuckle “you made a mistake and became me stronger but I am not you and you are not I yet we are in balance as the Sun and the moon.” Jimmy in turn raised a revolver a katana held in his left hand “you don’t even remember your name; you became a monster the ice on mount Fuji made you cold in your heart and dull in your head.” Tenshi could not stand this insult yet knew he couldn’t be the first too attack so just smirked in response “I am cold because I fought to survive and lived as for dull in the head you’re the one that died atop that mountain not me” Jimmy responded with firing his gun Tenshi leapt out of the way the darkness turning white in his wake forming a landscape and thus they were at the base of mount Fuji Tenshi may have moved fast but Jimmy was able to block his attack with the katana and looked down at tenshi “you can never beat yourself and until you accept that inside you are good and melt the ice holding you back the shadows of your past will never embrace you.” Tenshi looked at jimmy and believing in the very core of his being that he was wrong he was a arrancar the fourth espada He used ice and shadows as one, as one would use Good and evil too their advantage he knew he was evil he wasn’t good nowhere close and as jimmy went to shove tenshi away tenshi shoves the katana up into his shoulder and then stabbed into Jimmys chest their eyes met in this quick exchange evil won Tenshi awoke from his meditation more disturbed and scattered before he went to meditate. The vision he saw was his soul his own soul preventing him from ascending too power. Maybe that wasn’t His soul maybe that was jimmy’s soul arising from the mass of souls collected in him what awakened it? What caused it too split like a cell from the original this vision was more real like he was inside himself or being sucked in. knowing this could be a major turning point will either be his ascension or his demise and there was no way too prepare the gap in Jimmy’s and Tenshi power will close. And once soul shall destroy the other and no longer be hindered by the other there is no combining the two. There is no whole; this is a fight that Tenshi must face a unique fight for a unique Arrancar. Tenshi’s mind raced for a solution for a way out of this fight because deep down in his very being he was scared he would lose, he would never admit this too any being in the universe his pride wouldn’t allow it, he was scared to see his reflection in the mirror too see what he has become, Because unlike most beings he doesn’t fear anything truly but himself. Fear of one’s own self is fact it cannot be turned away unless you face yourself, and that’s what Tenshi planned to do so he sat in his room took deep breaths and feel into a deep coma like meditation. He opened his eyes too reveal a vault so much bigger then he whiteness surrounding him and next to the vault Jimmy They stared at each other knowing this was really the thing to decide what Tenshi’s being will be. he didn’t know why or how he was able to do this looking inside himself but that didn’t matter right now. Jimmy looked up at the vault “in this vault is every single soul you have devoured, every person you killed and every one you prevented from moving on in their life, you draw power from them like a leach draws blood from an animal.” Looking at Tenshi hatred in jimmy’s eyes “you’re a monster, you’re not me and I not you like I thought you’re an animal and you need to be put down” as the vaults lock started too twist, turn and distort Tenshi stood there his eyes cold ready to face what was about to come jimmy spoke more “im going to take these souls from you, put them into myself! And kill you” Tenshi spoke and stepped forward drawing his zanpakuto “then you become just like me and our dance will forever continue in the struggle of power, you couldn’t save your friends at the base on mount Fuji, you died due to your weakness, you let yourself die your pride created me from you molded me into what I am from a mindless hollow to a technical genius. I ate the weak took them into myself so that way I can forever grow my power is limitless and I will always grow stronger, your growth is stunted! You’re like an ant under a boot too me!” Tenshi voice rising as the vault began to open as Tenshi appeared behind jimmy hand on his shoulder sword too his neck as he leaned in and whispered “My name is Tenshi Akira No Kousen, this is my time, my rule, my power I don’t know how or why our souls split but it’s just what I needed in order for me to grow stronger.” Jimmy’s eyes where wide he didn’t know how Tenshi was behind him as he looked back in fear looking into Tenshi’s icy blue eyes so full of pride and power, he felt useless like he did on mount Fuji at the mercy of someone else. He couldn’t stand it anymore he grabbed Tenshi wrist with incredible speed as shadows started too swirl around jimmy. “a monster like you will never win” a burst of shadows came from jimmy making Tenshi fly back and roll on this invisible ground they stood on as Tenshi slowly stood up looking at jimmy’s eyes wide in surprise. Tenshi wasn’t able too believe it the shadows he controlled where now controlled by jimmy, when Tenshi was a hollow he had too be cold and manipulate too get what he wanted his pride was like ice and his power as a hollow reflected that perfectly but then when he became a arrancar he was able too control both the shadows and ice but was it really Tenshi controlling the shadows? Or was it jimmy unknowingly protecting Tenshi and thus him? He couldn’t focus on that right now as he watched shadows from large black angel wings on Jimmy’s back and a shadow blade in his right hand a long katana the shadows flowing like water yet Tenshi knew how sharp it really was. Tenshi put the palm of his hand at the base of his zan and closed his eyes his reatsu freezing the blade as he quickly ran it along the blade extending it with ice, reatsu weaved in too make the blade stronger. Jimmy pointed his shadow blade at Tenshi “every ounce of your power came from me, killing me is destroying your own power ice will never beat the darkness” in his words Tenshi heard a deteriorating reason, and a weak mind powers where not meant for such people if you cant control your power it controls you. Just when Tenshi was about too strike first Jimmy was already on him swinging his shadow blade wildly and quickly Tenshi dodging every strike, they where too easy too do so until his shirt was cut across the chest gave jimmy more confidence in his abilities and continued his brash assault back peddling, spinning, ducking and jumping Tenshi was looking for a weakness in jimmy’s form a opportunity too attack but the attacks kept coming it was impossible too figure out a pattern. When Tenshi would jump back Jimmy would leap after him in a quick response too keep the pressure on one of them would slip up soon enough it was just a matter of time. That time came too as jimmy gripped his blade with two hands and with all his might swung too cleave Tenshi in half at the waist Tenshi ducked under the blade and thrust his blade forward attempting too stab him in the gut as Tenshi did so shadows covered jimmy all over as Tenshi stabbed into jimmy his blade went though him in return a cut the thickness of his blade on tenshis chest Jimmy looked down at Tenshi the icy blade though his gut jimmy chuckled “got yah” as he stabbed into tenshis stomach area Tenshi looked up at jimmy no pain expressed in his face as jimmy withdrew his blade from Tenshi’s gut and backed up baffled that he isn’t bleeding as Tenshi stood up and took his shirt off “I never thought my hollow hole would save me from such a wound the shadows would have render my insides anew” and indeed though his gut was his hollow hole on his chest the stab wound from the returned damaged from the shadows “I stabbed you in the gut the shadows couldn’t find flesh so it went for the closest thing on my body” he points too the wound on his chest “and it was right here. Fools and ants need too learn their place” Tenshi began his attack now always attacking from a different angle too keep jimmy off balanced his blade striking every now and then without much force, aiming too exhaust Jimmy then finish him off but every strike he landed would be returned in kind as Tenshi aiming too strike at the back of jimmy leg soon got a boot too the face and sent flying and rolling astonished by this new strength jimmy possessed he got up and watched jimmy do something he never thought would happen he would release Tenshi’s resurrection. “congele angelo osucro (freeze dark angel)” shadows swirled around Jimmy and empowered him as Tenshi stood their scared too see the reflection of himself but then it just stopped and jimmy stood their only a shadowy blade in hand “w-what…” jimmy was dumb founded as Tenshi burst out in laughter “fool!” Tenshi yelled out” resurrection is not your ablity! Its not your power it is mine! And mine alone! The only part of ~my~ power that is your is the shadows” as Tenshi formed a spear of ice in his left hand “lanza oscura de heilo” Ice surrounded Tenshi as he formed the spear of dark ice in his hand his blade becoming a long icy nodachi. “Lanza Oscuro De Heilo” Tenshi smiled and threw the spear of ice too fast to be dodged jimmy threw up a wall of shadows in attempt to block it with energy as the spear pierced though it like butter and it flew though him as Tenshi smiled wickedly as the ice left chunks in jimmy that in time will explode for now he will wait as a hole appeared on tenshis chest though more like a busted blister then anything. Jimmy hold his new bleeding chest blood pouring on the white floor “such a fool trying to release my resurrection. You had me there for a second jimmy I almost thought you had it to.” Tenshi walked too jimmy picked him up by the hair as one of the ice shards exploded in the wound as he threw jimmy back down onto the ground Tenshi putting his foot on jimmy’s head “and the boot will crush the ant” Tenshi smiled darkly but soon the smile stopped as jimmy grabbed Tenshi foot keeping the foot from crushing jimmy’s head “i…wont….fall. to you….Tenshi” shoving Tenshi back a short distance and getting up bleeding from the chest shadows wrapping around jimmy’s body again Tenshi stood tall and looked at jimmy “I admire your courage but one must learn to submit in defeat” jimmy chuckled the vault of souls slowly opening “oh and jimmy before you get any ideas” Tenshi soindos up too the vault ready too look in the mirror and see himself ready too see his true self he grabbed the edge of the vault and swings it open. It was hurricane force winds as the souls flew out of the vault the sealing of them when he first became an arrancar finally opening up and flowing into Tenshi, jimmy screamed out “Noooooo! Not him! He is the evil one! Don’t go to him!!” screaming at the top of his lungs only too be blown back as soon the souls went back in the vault only leavening a mirror behind. Tenshi looked into this mirror empowered by the souls in him as he saw himself his white hair, icy blue eyes lean build standing 6”2 in height his hollow hole and his mask fragment on the top of his hand as he chuckled a little he saw himself, not jimmy, not his hollow self but him self his true self clad in blue and silver armor wielding two blade of ice and shadow he saw his second stage, his next stage of power as he looked back at jimmy. Defeated so easy he thought it would be harder, more of a fight jimmy slowly stood and looked at Tenshi he chuckled as Tenshi grabbed him by the throat Tenshi’s mask fragment claws digging into his neck “give. Me. My. Powers. Back” as Tenshi crushed jimmy’s windpipe let him go and kneed him in the face grabbing jimmy by the feet and dragging him too the vault before stopping looking down at the battered soul before him. “Today two souls fought for dominance, there was no competition between the two, you held me back jimmy so I came and cut the string the pathetic little ant holding me down” tenshis armor gleemed like that of a gods as he spoke “you been a thorn now removed” as Tenshi held jimmy infront of the mirror revealing Jimmys true distorted self his screams heard seeing his true self being driven too madness before Tenshi threw jimmy back into the vault Tenshi awoke from his medatatation wounds from his fight with jimmy still on his body his room frozen over as he stood up and chuckled he felt anew, stronger, better and all in all no longer held back Tenshi left his room leavening too the deserts of his home too train in secret and too flush out his new power. Equipment Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Navigation *Arrancar *List of Arrancar *Hollow Arts *Melee Styles Listing *Hollow *Overkill Category:Arrancar Category:Character Index Category:Index